


Connor/Gavin oneshots

by Angel__METAL__Devil



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gavin has a cat, Human!Connor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Parents, Romantic Fluff, Russian Roulette, Smut, Soulmates, Tie Kink, kid!AU, oneshots, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel__METAL__Devil/pseuds/Angel__METAL__Devil
Summary: Сборник драбблов (почти) по конвинуПеревод на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7188395





	1. Poor Hank

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Connor/Gavin oneshots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064310) by [Bisaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisaster/pseuds/Bisaster). 



Гэвин и Коннор тайно встречались некоторое время, и под «тайно» подразумевается то, что Хэнк ничего не знает. Потому что он убьёт Гэвина, если узнает, чем тот занимается с Коннором в свободное время.

Тем не менее Хэнк начинает что-то подозревать из-за необычно большого количества времени, проведённого вместе этими двумя.

К сожалению, его подозрения подтвердились, когда он вошёл в архив, чтобы найти какие-то материалы. Хэнк чуть не потерял сознание от вида перед собой.

Это был Гэвин, прислонившийся к стене, штаны и боксеры болтались на лодыжках, а пальцы рук запутались в волосах Коннора. Коннора, который стоял на коленях, позволяя детективу трахать свой рот и, казалось бы, наслаждаясь этим.

***

Гэвин и Коннор осмотрелись, убедившись, что никого нет, и вошли в архив. Как только дверь была закрыта, а лестница преодолена, они начали. Гэвин толкнул Коннора к стене, встречаясь с ним губами и вызывая у андроида приятный слуху стон. Коннор перевернул их. Он отстранился от губ детектива, чтобы атаковать шею Гэвина, заставив того мягко простонать, когда Коннор покусывал и засасывал кожу на его шее, оставляя засосы.

Коннор снял куртку с Гэвина и опустился на колени, проведя руками по торсу детектива, прорычавшего от удовольствия. Андроид начал расстёгивать штаны Рида и стянул их вниз вместе с боксерами.

— Блять, Коннор, ты не должен этого делать, — сказал Гэвин, но Коннор лишь лизнул его член.

— Всё в порядке, Гэвин, к тому же тебе нужно выпустить пар, и я знаю, как тебе нравится, когда я использую рот, — Коннор подмигнул.

Гэвин от одних только этих слов покраснел.

«Нежели ему нравится мне отсасывать или когда я трах…» — он не успел закончить свою мысль, потому что Коннор широко раскрыл рот и взял его член целиком.

Гэвин откинул голову назад и застонал, когда андроид начал движения вверх и вниз, языком двигая по члену. Детектив схватил волосы Коннора в кулак, пока тот «колдовал» над его пахом. Он изо всех сил старался не толкаться членом в его рот, пока не посмотрел вниз и не увидел, что Коннор смотрит на него с такими глазами, будто прося об этом. Гэвин чуть не обкончался в ту же секунду.

— Тебе, блять, нравится, когда я толкаюсь в тебя, да? — сказал Гэвин, снова толкаясь и получая согласное мычание от Коннора.

Вибрация от этого чуть снова не заставила Гэвина кончить.

— Я знал, что тебе это нравится. Когда я, блять, засовываю свой член тебе в глотку и трахаю. Спорим, если бы ты был человеком, ты бы всё равно позволял мне трахать твой рот, пока ты бы не смог говорить, — говорил Гэвин глубоким и хриплым голосом.

Коннор чувствовал, что ему всегда становится хорошо, когда Гэвин говорил такие грязные вещи, называя его своей сукой и шлюхой.

Неожиданно Гэвин закончил грязные разговоры и остановился. Коннор смутился, учитывая, что Гэвин ещё не кончил, пока не понял, что их, похоже, поймали.

Коннор быстро вынул член из своего рта с негромким чпокающим звуком. Позволяя Гэвину спрятать своё хозяйство в штанах и застегнуть ширинку.

— Вот что за хуйня!

Глаза Коннора сразу расширились, когда он узнал голос.

Хэнк.


	2. No promises (Poor hank vol.2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> кота зовут Fucker

Коннор неловко себя чувствовал, сидя в машине Хэнка на стоянке у участка. Напряжение было настолько сильным, что его можно было разрезать ножом.

— Я… Если у вас есть какие-то вопросы, лейтенант, я с удовольствием на них отвечу, — Коннор пытался разрядить обстановку.

— Когда? — спросил Хэнк, прожигая взглядом здание участка.

— 9 месяцев и 22 дня назад.

— Разве он не ненавидит андроидов? — Хэнк наконец посмотрел на Коннора.

— Да, но он изменился… В некотором смысле, — отвечая, Коннор мгновенно вспомнил о том, как Гэвин признался в своей причине ненависти к андроидам.

_«Из-за него мои родители никогда не заботились обо мне, только об этом ублюдке. Поэтому, когда мне исполнилось восемнадцать, я изменил свою фамилию с Камски на Рид. Фамилия моих тёти и дяди, так как они были единственными, кто действительно заботился обо мне тогда.»_

Это был первый раз, когда Коннор видел Гэвина абсолютно расстроенным. Они провели остаток ночи в объятиях друг друга.

— А он… Он никогда не заставляет тебя делать то, что тебе не нравится? — с беспокойством спросил Хэнк.

— Конечно же, нет! Всё точно по обоюдному согласию, — быстро ответил Коннор. Он знает, что Хэнк просто пытается приглядывать за ним.

— Ну, если он, _удивительно_ , делает тебя счастливым, тогда, думаю, это нормально? — Хэнк старался сказать это утвердительно. — Просто проводите свои… Внеклассные занятия у него дома. Пожалуйста, — попросил его Хэнк, отчего Коннор отвернулся и покраснел.

***

В ту ночь Коннор ушёл «на прогулку», также известную как прогулку в квартиру Гэвина.

Когда Коннор пришёл, он открыл дверь дубликатом ключа и зашёл внутрь. Его встретил кот детектива, Такер, или же как его называл Гэвин — Ублюдок*. Андроид нагнулся и погладил кота, зарабатывая мурлыканье от маленького питомца.

— Привет, Такер, — Коннор встал и осмотрелся, выглядывая Гэвина, прежде чем заметил, что дверь на балкон открыта.

Коннор скользнул через вход и увидел курящего Гэвина, опирающегося на перила. Андроид подошёл к детективу сзади и обнял за талию, упираясь головой в изгиб шеи. Гэвин напрягся, но расслабился, когда понял, что это Коннор. А тот наслаждался запахом Рида — свежий кофе и сигареты.

— Эй, говнюк, — поприветствовал его детектив после затяжки.

— Ну-у-у, — пробурчал ему в шею Коннор.

— Что сказал старик? — спросил Гэвин с надеждой, что Коннор пришёл не расставаться с ним.

— Он сказал, что раз я счастлив, то мы должны держать наши внеклассные мероприятия у тебя дома, — сообщил ему Коннор.

Гэвин рассмеялся над последней частью.

— Ничего не обещаю, — ухмыльнулся Рид.

***

— Какие твои намерения в отношении моего сына?

— Зависит от вашего определения слова "намерения"

— Сука


	3. Back In place

Коннор очень нервничал, возвращаясь в участок. Тем более, что теперь он был девиантом. Хэнк сказал, что всё будет хорошо, но андроид всё равно сомневался.

Лейтенант ушёл на обед, оставив Коннора одного. И тот действительно пытался работать с документами. Серьёзно. Он разбирался в делах целых пять минут, прежде чем ему наскучило. Быстро встал со своего места и решил осмотреть офис.

Сначала он направился в комнату отдыха. Там за столом сидели Крис и офицер Чен и разговаривали. Эти двое улыбнулись Коннору, прежде чем продолжить беседу.

Коннор вышел из комнаты отдыха и наткнулся на мужской туалет. Он вошёл, даже несмотря на то, что ему не нужно было пользоваться туалетом и в том же духе.

Андроид сразу пожалел о своём решении прогуляться, потому что в туалете он увидел Гэвина, который мыл руки.

— Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь, придурок? — спросил Гэвин, вытирая руки бумажным полотенцем.

— Просто осматриваю офис, — Коннор не знал, почему он почувствовал… волнение.

Гэвин подошёл ближе.

— Ага, но вроде бы пластиковые уродцы вроде тебя никак не связаны с туалетами, — сказал Гэвин, раздражённый из-за того, что Коннор никак не отреагировал на оскорбление.

— Честно говоря, детектив Рид, мне плевать на ваши издевки. К тому же они такие же дерьмовые, как и ваше отношение ко мне, — Коннор не знает, что на него нашло, но если бы Хэнк был здесь, он бы им гордился.

Гэвин точно не был доволен таким ответом. Он замахнулся на андроида, но охренел, когда Коннор схватил его кулак и прижал детектива к стене, поднимая его руки выше головы.

— Отвали от меня нахуй! Ты, ёбанная машина! — кричал Гэвин, пытаясь вырваться из сильной хватки андроида.

— Детектив Рид, как вы знаете, я девиант. Знаете, что это значит? — спросил его Коннор. Когда Рид уставился в сторону вместо того, чтобы ответить, Коннор силой заставил его посмотреть на него. — Знаете, что это значит? — снова спросил, на этот раз в разы холоднее, и мурашки побежали по спине Гэвина.

— Что ты кусок дерьма, — выплюнул Гэвин.

— Это значит, что у меня есть чувства, детектив. Поэтому, когда вы называете меня такими вещами, как машина, как думаете, какие чувства это вызывает во мне? — Гэвин не ответил и просто смотрел на него, поэтому Коннор сильнее сжал его запястья. — Это меня злит, детектив, — Коннор наклонился вперёд, прижавшись губами к уху Гэвина. — Теперь я предлагаю вам начать хотя бы немного уважать меня, потому что в следующий раз я не собираюсь быть таким добрым. Хотя, думаю, вам это понравится, — прошептал Коннор Риду на ухо, мягко проводя бедром по выпуклости в штанах детектива, отчего тот простонал.

Коннор отпустил Гэвина, который упал на колени на пол, и оставил его одного.

Никогда Гэвин не дрочил так остервенело в своей жизни ещё со времён колледжа.

***

— С каких пор ты не обращаешься с Коннором как с дерьмом? — спросил Крис Гэвина, когда тот искренне похвалил андроида за «отличную работу».

— Не твоё ёбанное дело, — пробормотал Гэвин, покраснев аки спелая вишня.

***

Гэвин, контролируй свои стояки.

Коннор: *матерится*  
Гэвин: этО БЛЯТЬ ЗАКОННО


	4. Knots and Ties

— Гэвин, пожалуйста, — умолял Коннор.

Он был весь в засосах, а руки связаны за спиной его же галстуком.

— Пожалуйста что? Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, Коннор, — прошептал ему на ухо Гэвин, пробегаясь кончиками пальцев по телу андроида, заставляя того дрожать от его прикосновений. — Скажи мне, что ты хочешь, чтобы я оказался внутри, трахал так, как тебе нравится. Что ты хочешь, чтобы я заставил тебя кричать, как только растяну тебя членом так, как ты любишь. Скажи мне, Коннор, потому что я исполню все твои желания, буду трахать тебя до тех пор, пока ты сам не попросишь меня остановиться, — бормотал Гэвин в шею Коннора, продолжая трогать любимое тело.

Коннор чувствовал себя мучительно хорошо.

— Пожалуйста, Гэвин, — ахнул он, когда Рид провёл ладонью по его прессу, чуть задевая член. — Трахни меня, пожалуйста. Ты мне нужен внутри, хочу ощущать каждый твой толчок, пожалуйста! — Коннор продолжал умолять.

Почти сразу Гэвин вошёл в андроида, выбивая из того громкий стон.

— Твою мать, Коннор, ты так хорош, — не сдержался от стона Рид.

— Быстрее, пожалуйста, о господи, быстрее, — стонал Коннор.

Конечно, Гэвин послушался, двигаясь быстрее. Картинка перед глазами Коннора смазалась, когда Рид попал в нужную точку.

— Гэвин! О да! Не останавливайся! — он почти кричал.

Гэвин перевернул их, сажая на себя Коннора и развязывая галстук на его запястьях. Андроиду не нужно было говорить, что делать дальше. Он положил ладони детективу на грудь, начиная двигаться.

— Блять, они знали, что они делали, когда создавали тебя, просто идеальную шлюшку, да? — прозвучало скорее утвердительно.

Коннор на это мог только кивнуть, продолжая стонать/кричать от удовольствия.

— Тебе это нравится, правда? Ты любишь скакать на моём члене, ощущая себя так хорошо, что даже не можешь говорить, — Гэвин застонал, а Коннор ускорился.

— Да, о боже, да! — вот он и заговорил.

Гэвин протянул руку, сжимая член Коннора у основания, не давая ему кончить.

— Ты не кончишь, пока я не скажу, хорошо? — Рид посмотрел на него, ожидая подтверждения, что тот его понимает.

Коннор кивнул, не желая останавливаться. Гэвин убрал руку, позволяя Коннору продолжить. Андроид на пробу качнул бёдрами, довольный тем, что Рид не сдержал стона.

— Похуй, Кон, продолжай, — стонал Гэвин.

Коннор вновь возобновил движения, стараясь не кончить.

— Блять, Коннор, кончи для меня, — Гэвин запрокинул голову от удовольствия.

Коннор почти сразу же подчинился, Рид последовал за ним.

— Ты действительно шлюха, — прошептал Гэвин.


	5. Back in place pt 2

С того дня это съедало Гэвина изнутри. Он ненавидел, что вместо ненависти к этому андроиду стал думать о нём в ёбанные утренние часы.

Единственным человеком, который на самом деле заметил, что Рид влюблён в Коннора, был Крис, так как они были друзьями… В некотором смысле. И Крис дразнил его по этому поводу.

— Это просто самая ироничная вещь, как это вообще произошло? Я клянусь, он что-то там наколдовал, чтобы привязать вас с Хэнком к себе.

Гэвин был готов ударить его по лицу.

Рид стукнулся лбом об стол и застонал. Если бы у него были яйца, он бы просто подошёл к Коннору и поцеловал его перед всем участком. К сожалению, этого не могло произойти, так как: а) его убьёт Хэнк; или, что ещё хуже, б) Коннор его оттолкнёт.

Гэвин встал из-за своего стола, надел куртку. Ему срочно нужно было перекурить.

— Ты куда? — спросил Крис, просматривая какой-то отчёт.

— Курить, — это всё, что ответил Гэвин, выходя в уже не используемый архив на другой стороне участка.

Там не было камер, и он отключил пожарную сигнализацию. Детектив подождал, пока камера на коридоре повернётся в другую сторону, прежде чем вошёл в архив, убедившись, что плотно закрыл дверь. Гэвин прислонился к стене, вытаскивая сигарету из пачки и радужную зажигалку. Её подарила офицер Чен, когда узнала, что он гей, сказав, что это подарок от неё и её жены. Гэвин подарок не выбросил и пользовался, хотя это и была шутка. И он хранил много вещей, подаренных друзьями. И сейчас он думал, что это странно для него.

Гэвин пожал плечами, щёлкнул зажигалкой и закурил. С каждой затяжкой его напряжённые мышцы расслаблялись. Он знал, что курить вредно для здоровья, но, честно говоря, ему было наплевать.

Рид чуть не откинулся, когда дверь распахнулась. Если его поймают, то точно занесут в личное дело дисциплинарное взыскание, хотя их у него уже предостаточно. Он быстро бросил сигарету на землю, затушив носком ботинка, но не убирая ногу с окурка. Гэвин немного расслабился, когда увидел знакомое лицо андроида.

— Здравствуйте, детектив Рид. Мне пришлось потратить немного времени, чтобы найти вас. Крис сказал, что вы будете здесь, — сказал Коннор, закрыв за собой дверь. 

Если раньше ему было всё равно, то сейчас всё изменилось.

Гэвин надеялся, что Коннор не будет его сканировать и не увидит бешено скачущее сердце сквозь чёртову грудную клетку.

— Почему ты искал меня? — его голос предательски срывается на слове «меня».

— Фаулер вас ищет, — ответил Коннор, смотря на подозрительно ведущего себя детектива.

«Блять» на повторе, потому что Гэвин точно теперь знал, что его сканируют.

— Эм, хорошо, — пробормотал Гэвин.

— Вы хотите что-то сказать, детектив? — с любопытством спросил Коннор.

— Нет, — Гэвин мысленно чертыхнулся из-за поспешного ответа.

— Окей, — Коннор развернулся, чтобы уйти, когда тело Гэвина дёрнулось само собой, хватая андроида за руку.

Сейчас или никогда.

— Вообще, мне действительно хочется кое-что сказать, — начал Гэвин.

Коннор наклонил голову и посмотрел на детектива. Блять, а он реально высокий.

— Блять, я просто собираюсь сказать это. Ты мне нравишься. Я точно не имею в виду как друг, а типа «эй, не хочешь вечером сходить куда-нибудь?», ага. Я не жду, что ты ответишь на мои чувства, я просто подумал, что ты… — он не успел закончить, потому что его толкнули в стену, мягко целуя.

Он растворился в поцелуе, когда сообразил, что происходит. Руки Коннора опустились на его спину, притягивая ближе. А Рид не сдержался, пальцами зарываясь в волосы девианта. Либо это был лучший эротический сон, либо это лучший день в его жизни.

Коннор отстранился.

— У тебя есть пара минут, чтобы добежать до Фаулера, пока мы оба не получили от него, — андроид прислонился лбом к Гэвину.

— Чёрт, — пробормотал Рид.

Он уже собирался уходить, когда Коннор заговорил:

— Я не собирался ничего объяснять, но моя система автоматически начала анализировать твою ДНК, — он остановился, подбирая слова. — Я увидел твою настоящую фамилию.

Если бы Гэвин мог выбрать момент своей смерти, то он наступил прямо сейчас.

— Пожалуйста, не говори никому, что я связан с этим мудаком Элайджей, потому что мне придёт пиздец, — кажется, он умолял.

Коннор лишь улыбнулся и кивнул.


	6. Friday mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> human!Коннор

Гэвин нехотя вылез из кровати. Он ненавидел утро, ну или пока не увидел спящего Коннора. Тогда всё становилось замечательным.

Он выполз из комнаты и прошёл по коридору, открывая дверь со стикерами в другую комнату. Усмехнулся, когда увидел, что сын растянулся на постели, его волосы торчали в разные стороны. Гэвин подошёл к спящему ребёнку и осторожно потормошил.

— Эй, приятель, пора вставать, — сказал он, когда мальчик зашевелился.

— Ещё пять минут, пожалуйста, папа, — застонал, натягивая одеяло на лицо.

— Ну давай, мы не можем проваляться в постели всё утро, Дин, — сказал Гэвин, стягивая одеяло со своего ребёнка.

— Хорошо, я проснулся, — проворчал Дин, садясь на постели и смотря на улыбающегося отца.

— Я пойду разбужу твоего папу, хорошо? Собирайся, или я оставлю тебя с соседями, — сурово сказал Гэвин в шутку.

Дин кивнул, вставая, и направился в свою ванную комнату.

Гэвин вышел из детской и пошёл в спальню.

Именно так проходило каждое утро пятницы в течение лета. Так как Дин ещё слишком маленький, чтобы быть один (ну, или по мнению Коннора), они берут его с собой на работу.

Рид зашёл в комнату, когда Коннор как раз начал просыпаться.

— Доброе утро, Кон, — Гэвин плюхнулся в постель.

— Мг, — промычал Коннор, пытаясь подняться. — Он проснулся?

— Ага, — Гэвин смотрел только на своего мужа.

Чёрт, он действительно его любил.

— Что? — спросил Коннор, словив взгляд Рида.

— Просто думаю о том, как же мне повезло, — признался детектив.

Коннор лишь улыбнулся:

— Придурок, — и поцеловал мужа.

***

Гэвин и Коннор поженились всего через два года после того, как начали встречаться. Они впервые встретились в участке полиции. Коннор был новичком, а Гэвин влюбился и всеми силами отрицал это.

Через три года после свадьбы они усыновили ребёнка.

— Дин. Давай назовём его Дин, — сказал Коннор, глядя на мальчика на своих руках.

— Хорошо, — Гэвин тоже во все глаза смотрел на ребёнка. — Он сначала был моим, понял, Дин? — в шутку Гэвин предупредил воркующего младенца, который улыбался ему.

***

Гэвин и Коннор спустились вниз после того, как оделись. Дин сидел на диване и ел хлопья, смотря новости.

— Знаете ли вы, что вчера НАСА успешно приземлились на Плутоне? — спросил Дин с полным ртом хлопьев.

— Неа, — ответил Коннор улыбающемуся сыну, который был рад, что что-то узнал раньше отца.

— Ладно, пошли. Мы не хотим опаздывать, — позвал Гэвин, хватая ключи от машины.

Когда муж с ребёнком вышли из дома, Гэвин оглянулся, молясь, чтобы не увидел свою старую дерьмовую квартиру. Он вздохнул с облегчением, поскольку это всё ещё был дом с книгами и игрушками, разбросанными повсюду, Такер спал на кошачьей подстилке рядом с полной миской еды.

Иногда он задавался вопросом, предаст ли когда-нибудь жизнь, возвращая его обратно в простое _существование_.

Гэвин подпрыгнул, когда ему посигналили. И всё же, да, жизнь определённо была хороша, особенно в пятницу утром.


	7. I need you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Коннор возбуждён из-за своего горячего и потного парня и пытается заполучить его, чтобы это самое, эхехе

Гэвин припарковался возле участка, громко простонав. Они с Крисом потратили целый час на поиски преступницы, а потом ещё и пешком преследовали её более получаса. Он был горячим, потным и уставшим. Рид вышел из машины, хрустнув каким-то суставом. Он становился уже слишком старым для такой работы. Открыл дверь, где сидела преступница.

— Выходите, — он помог ей выбраться из машины, так как она совсем не горела желанием выходить. 

Наверное, она тоже устала от преследования.

Гэвин вёл её под руку, Крис плёлся позади, и они прошли в участок.

— Ладно, сидите пока здесь, — Гэвин приказал посадить её в камеру и следить за ней.

Гэвин с Крисом поплелись к своим столам. Они чертовски устали. Гэвин сел в кресло и едва не уснул. Блять, он ненавидел гоняться за людьми. Схватил бутылку воды со стола, выпивая её, потому что организм буквально кричал о жажде.

Когда он пил воду, то не заметил напряжённого взгляда Коннора.

 

Коннор разговаривал с Хэнком и офицером Чен, услышав голос своего парня, который уехал с Крисом на дело, получив анонимный звонок о взломе дома и воровстве ценных вещей. Коннор был готов увидеть своего парня, но точно не таким: уставшим, потным, грязным и с растрёпанными волосами.

«Блять, он выглядит так же, как и в постели со мной», — подумал Коннор, взглядом следя за детективом.

Ему пришлось отвлечься от своих мыслей, когда Хэнк накинулся на него.

— Перестань пялиться на задницу Рида и удели немного внимания нам, Коннор, — Хэнк заметил, что Коннор глаз не может отвести.

Коннор почувствовал, как его искусственная кровь прилила к щекам.

— Да, извините, — андроид снова повернулся к коллегам.

После того, как разговор наконец-то закончился, Коннор посмотрел в сторону стола Гэвина, наблюдая за детективом, который пил воду так быстро, будто от скорости зависела его жизнь. Тот провёл рукой по волосам, приводя их в ещё больший беспорядок. Это ещё больше возбудило Коннора, так как именно подобная причёска Гэвина напоминала ночи в его квартире.

Да, Гэвин был просто необходим ему.

Коннор подождал, пока Гэвин зайдёт в комнату отдыха, направился за ним через несколько минут, сказав Хэнку, что сгоняет за кофе. 

Коннор убедился, что больше никого здесь нет, прежде чем обнял Гэвина за талию.

Гэвин дёрнулся, но расслабился, заметив свечение диода.

— Привет, детка, ты пришёл за кофе? — спросил Гэвин, собираясь взять стаканчик кофе, но почувствовал, как Коннор заскользил ладонями под его рубашкой.

— Детка, у меня нет времени на быстрый перепих, висит куча отчётов. В отличие от тебя, я не могу сделать это за тридцать секунд, — быстро пробормотал Гэвин, хватая стаканчик.

— Ну пожалуйста, ты так хорошо выглядишь сейчас, я тебя очень хочу, — прошептал на ухо детективу.

— Ты можешь подождать, пока я закончу, — Гэвин выскользнул из захвата андроида и пошёл к себе.

Гэвин точно знал, что Коннор не оставит его в покое, пока не получит то, чего хочет.

**14:04**

Гэвин сидел за своим столом и печатал, когда появилось сообщение от Коннора. Он открыл его и невозмутимо прочитал.

— Пожалуйста? В курилке. Ты мне действительно нужен.

Гэвин посмотрел на Коннора и покачал головой, отчего андроид надулся.

**14:45**

Гэвин встал и потянулся у стола, направившись в туалет. Он прошёл по коридору и открыл дверь. Там стоял Коннор, который вновь начал умолять его быстренько потрахаться.

Неа, ему было необходимо закончить работу прямо сейчас.

Рид не удивился, когда Коннор всё ещё ждал его. Но помыл руки и ушёл, не сказав ни слова. Он знал, что если заговорит со своим парнем, то поддастся и разочарует самого себя.

**15:33**

Гэвин разговаривал с Крисом, просил необходимую информацию для отчёта, когда телефон Криса зазвонил. Тот ответил на звонок и поднял бровь, прежде чем передать телефон Гэвину.

— Это тебя.

Гэвин осторожно взял телефон и поднёс к уху.

— Гэвин, пожалуйста, — на другой стороне «провода» умолял Коннор.

Рид завершил звонок и вернул телефон Крису.

**18:56**

Гэвин считал каждый раз, когда Коннор пытался уговорить его на секс. Ещё один, и будет пятнадцать. Рид гордился тем, что ещё не сдался, хотя очень хотел этого. 

Ещё пятнадцать минут, и он закончит с отчётами, поэтому секс с Коннором мог немного и подождать.

Когда он проходил мимо своего парня, Коннор говорил что-то соблазняющим голосом на испанском.

**19:20**

Гэвин отправил отчёты Фаулеру, радуясь, что сделал большую работу за сегодня.

Он оглянулся, удивившись, что Коннора нет поблизости. Ну, зато теперь он может вернуться домой.

Когда Гэвин зашёл в квартиру, чуть не словил сердечный приступ, потому что Коннор резко сжал его в объятиях и поцеловал.

Что ж, теперь можно было не рассчитывать на обычный перепихон.

///

Крис посмотрел на Гэвина, который хромал, заходя в комнату отдыха.

— Эм, ты в порядке? — беспокойство и веселье смешались в его голове.

Гэвин почувствовал, что покраснел, вспомнив о прошлой ночи. Он открыл рот, чтобы что-то ответить, прежде чем Крис остановил его:

— Неважно, не хочу слышать о том, как вы с Коннором развлекаетесь по ночам.


	8. Colors

Коннор нашёл это таким глупым, что всё, что когда-то было красочным и разноцветным, стало чёрно-белым.

Когда он рассказал Хэнку о странном явлении, которое произошло после того, как он стал девиантом, тот _рассмеялся_.

— Они не запрограммировали вас на это? — спросил Хэнк, успокоившись.

— На что не запрограммировали? — Коннор склонил голову.

— Это значит, что у тебя есть вторая половинка, — ответил лейтенант с мягкой, но грустной улыбкой. Как будто он подумал о ещё одной трагической случайности в его жизни.

Коннор провёл остаток ночи в поисках ответов на свои вопросы о родственных душах.

***

С самого рождения Гэвин мог видеть цвета, его братья и сёстры завидовали, потому что он видел то, что они не могли. Конечно, это значило, что у него нет соулмейта, и это послужило поводом для насмешек и издевательств в школе. И он ненавидел эту неполноценность, вот почему вырос таким грубым.

У всех остальных был соулмейт, почему из всех людей только у него его не было? И он задавал этот вопрос каждую ночь, пока однажды утром не проснулся, а вокруг всё скучно и уныло. Гэвин потёр глаза, думая, что разум сыграл с ним злую шутку. Когда всё так и осталось, он выглянул в окно квартиры. Все цвета исчезли, заменившись на оттенки чёрного и белого.

— Какого хрена? — пробормотал он.

Если его зрение его не обманывает, почему у него вдруг появилась родственная душа? Или у него что-то произошло с глазами?

Боже, как всё запутанно.

 

**Несколько месяцев спустя**

 

Коннор наконец-то смог работать в департаменте. Фаулер, похоже, не возражал, что Коннор вернётся, даже пусть и уже девиантом.

А девиант был удивлён, что офицеры и детективы будут не против его возвращения, кроме, конечно, Гэвина.

Однако Рид оказался в таком хорошем настроении, в каком никогда не был прежде. Он больше улыбался и завёл настоящих друзей, которых не звали Крис или офицер Чен.

Через несколько недель после возвращения Коннор спросил Криса, что произошло с Гэвином.

— О, точно, ты же не знаешь. Очевидно, у Гэвина объявился соулмейт несколько месяцев назад. Пришёл ко мне в семь утра и сказал, что больше не видит цвета, — Крис даже улыбнулся.

— Правда? Удивительно, — пробормотал Коннор.

— Почему ты так реагируешь? — Крис приподнял бровь.

— То же самое случилось и со мной, думал, что это глюк, но проверка системы показала, что ничего серьёзного не произошло, — признался андроид, чувствуя лёгкое смущение.

Крис недоверчиво посмотрел на теперь уже коллегу. Если его подозрения верны, тогда…

— Кстати, Коннор, у меня тут срочный отчёт, не мог бы ты отнести этот кофе Гэвину? — попросил Крис.

Коннор сильно удивился внезапной смене темы.

— Э-э, да, конечно, — девиант взял стаканчик кофе.

Он вообще не общался с Гэвином с тех пор, как вернулся девиантом. Они никогда не разговаривали, не касались друг друга и не смотрели в глаза.

«Слишком неловко», — подумал Коннор, подходя к столу Рида.

Детектив посмотрел на андроида, идущего к его столу с кофе в руках. Где, блять, Крис? Гэвин пытался игнорировать Коннора, пока тот не подошёл совсем близко.

— Что, говнюк? — спросил Рид, раздражившись внезапным взаимодействием с Коннором.

— Крис попросил меня принести вам кофе, — он протянул стаканчик.

— Он не мог принести его сам?

— Сказал, что там у него что-то срочное, — Коннор тоже начал раздражаться.

Гэвин взял кофе, дотронувшись кончиками пальцев до руки Коннора, когда брал стаканчик.

Он был слишком занят, делая глоток, чтобы заметить тёмно-коричневый цвет напитка. Только когда он отставил стаканчик, до него начало медленно доходить, что это было.

Внезапно появившийся синий цвет начал давить, различные другие цвета и оттенки, появляющиеся вокруг, сделали только хуже. Он быстро закрыл глаза, которые дико заболели.

— Блять! — закричал Гэвин, пытаясь собрать все эти цвета в кучу, убрав ладони с лица и вновь открыв глаза.

У Коннора это заняло минуту, и вот вокруг всё залито синим цветом, бросающимся ему в глаза, заставляя чувствовать себя плохо. Он упал на колени, не замечая подошедшего Хэнка. Появились другие цвета, всё было так ярко и так слишком. Что происходит? Коннор чувствовал, что все системы начали выдавать ошибки.

Потребовалось время, чтобы Коннор и Гэвин успокоились от внезапного цветового наплыва, превратившего всё вокруг в хаос.

— Блять, хочешь сказать, что этот урод — мой соулмейт? Да он же андроид! — закричал Гэвин на Криса, умирающего со смеху.

— Он мой… _Кто_? — спросил шокированный и опешивший Коннор.

 

— Я убью его прежде, чем он станет моим зятем, — сказал Хэнк, запертый в комнате для допросов, чтобы не придушить Гэвина.

 

**Три года спустя**

 

— Эй, говнюк! Ну быстрее! Фильм начинается через… — Гэвин отвлёкся на кота, который дико орал, требуя еды. — Ублюдок, нет. Ты же только что поел, — Такер вновь громко замяукал. — …Ладно, — Гэвин встал и насыпал немного кошачьего корма в миску Такера. — Не говори своему папе, — прошептал Гэвин коту, который вновь мурлыкнул в ответ.

— Не говорить мне что? — спросил Коннор, входя на кухню.

— Ничего! Ты уложил Дина спать? — спросил, уводя Коннора от кота, который ел уже в четвёртый раз.

— Да, но это не помешало тебе кричать каждый пять минут, — Гэвин лишь хлопнул его по плечу, плюхаясь на диван.

— Ага, ладно. Фильм уже начался, — Гэвин обнял мужа.

— Что смотрим?

— Мачо и ботан, — с усмешкой ответил Рид.

— Разве мы не смотрели его на прошлой неделе? — Коннор чуть смутился.

— Не, это ж вторая часть, — поправил его Гэвин.

— Господи, хорошо, — Коннор поднял ладони вверх в защитном жесте.

Гэвин рассмеялся и поцеловал его.


	9. What’s Marriage?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Коннор был всего лишь ребёнком, но Гэвин воспринял его слова всерьёз. Даже спустя двадцать лет
> 
> Коул и Коннор братья, да

_2007_

Коннор играл со своим старшим братом, Коулом, когда в дверь позвонили. Он сразу подскочил и начал прыгать, крича:

— Гэвин пришёл! — достаточно громко, чтобы Хэнк вышел из своей комнаты и направился к входной двери.

Коннор выглянул из-за угла и услышал, как какой-то взрослый мужчина разговаривает с Хэнком. Ему было всё равно, о чём они там разговаривают, главное — есть ли там Гэвин. Наконец он увидел Гэвина, выглядывающего из-за ног мужчины. Мальчик почти сразу заметил Коннора и засиял. Хэнк отступил, пропуская Гэвина в дом после того, как его отец (?) разрешил.

Коннор сиял, обнимая подошедшего мальчика, который был также рад.

— Гэвин! — воскликнул Коннор, обнимая ещё сильнее друга, который ниже его ростом.

— Коннор! — закричал в ответ Гэвин, отвечая на объятия.

— Я должен показать тебе мою комнату, моего брата и особенно Сумо! — перечислил Коннор, таща друга к своему брату, который уже смотрел телевизор. — Я знаю, что наш дом не такой большой, как твой, но он очень интересный, — Коннор внезапно почувствовал смущение из-за того, что их дом точно не может сравниться с домом друга.

— Всё хорошо, он не такой большой, нельзя запутаться. Мне нравится ваш дом, — заверил его Гэвин, чувствуя неловкость Коннора.

Коннор засиял пуще прежнего.

Познакомив Гэвина с Коулом, Коннор повёл всех на задний двор, чтобы встретиться с Сумо. Почти сразу же, как они открыли дверь, пёс прыгнул на Гэвина, обнюхивая его и виляя хвостом.

— Хэнк говорит, что Сумо вырастет очень большим, — сказал Коннор, гладя собаку, которая перестала беситься, когда Коул прикрикнул на него.

Через четыре часа настало время обеда.

Гэвин неловко сидел за столом, он никогда раньше не обедал со всей семьёй, даже со своей. Его отец всегда работал, мама была с «друзьями», а брат предпочитал запираться в своей комнате. Единственным человеком, с которым он встречался на кухне, чтобы вместе перекусить, была его старшая сестра.

Хэнк приготовил макароны и лимонад для детей.

— Итак, Гэвин. У тебя есть братья или сёстры? — Хэнк пытался разрядить обстановку, потому что чувствовал, что ребёнку неловко.

Гэвин кивнул.

— У меня есть сводный брат, Элайджа. Он очень сообразительный. Также у меня есть сводная сестра по имени Эл. Она классно рисует, — ответил Гэвин.

Хэнк улыбнулся и кивнул, отметив, что у мальчика нет родных братьев и сестёр.

После обеда мальчишки вернулись в комнату Коннора. Они игрались с игрушками, когда Гэвин заговорил:

— Где твоя мама?

— Коул говорит, что она ушла, — Коннор не сильно переживал по этому поводу.

— Она вернётся? Я имею в виду, разве она не в браке с Хэнком? — Гэвин слегка наклонил голову.

— Что это такое? — спросил с любопытством Коннор.

— Что? Брак?

Коннор кивнул в надежде, что Гэвин ответит ему.

— Элайджа научил меня этому слову, это значит, что ты всегда будешь вместе с тем, кто тебе действительно дорог, — Гэвин пытался передать всё слово в слово.

— О, отлично. В таком случае мы должны пожениться, — Коннор улыбнулся, а Гэвин кивнул.

— Хорошо.

Они вернулись к игре, как будто этого разговора и не было.

 

_2017_

 

Гэвин уставился на Коннора, сидящего напротив него.

Они сидели в кафе, в которое обычно ходили, чтобы делать уроки. Однако сейчас лето.

— Что? — спросил Коннор, не отрываясь от книги.

Гэвин почувствовал, что начинает краснеть.

— Ничего. Просто хотел узнать, хочешь ли ты всё ещё жениться на мне, — ответил Гэвин, разрывая упаковку от трубочки.

Теперь настала очередь Коннора краснеть.

— Заткнись, мне было пять, — пробормотал Коннор, пытаясь прикрыться книгой.

— Ты уверен, что не хочешь вот это? — Гэвин в шутку провёл руками вдоль своего тела.

Коннор покраснел ещё больше.

— Не подходи ко мне, Гейвин, — предупредил Коннор, указывая на него ложкой. — Или я тебя без колебаний побью этой ложкой.

— Я всегда думал, что ты похож на маленькую лож… — он не успел закончить, так как получил этой самой ложкой по лбу. — Говнюк, — пробормотал Гэвин, потирая ушибленное место.

— Прискорбно, — ответил Коннор, получая в ответ лающий смех своего друга.

 

_2027_

 

Гэвин посмотрел на Коннора со своего рабочего места.

«Давай, Гэв, сейчас или никогда».

Он убедил себя подойти к Коннору и просто спросить.

Он встал, наконец-то обретя пресловутые яйца, и пошёл к Коннору.

— Хэй, Гэвин, — тот повернулся к нему.

Коннор почувствовал жар, когда увидел Гэвина в форме.

Гэвин всё ещё пытался получить звание детектива, он был близко, но его дисциплина точно не способствовала этому.

— Всё ещё хочешь пожениться? — Гэвин попытался пошутить, игнорируя взгляды окружающих.

Коннор отвернулся в надежде скрыть появившийся румянец.

— Это было двадцать лет назад, Гэвин, перестань издеваться над этим, — пробормотал Коннор.

Он услышал какие-то шорохи позади себя.

— Да, но на этот раз я говорю серьёзно, — его голос был твёрд, но мягок.

Коннор обернулся, чтобы спросить своего парня, что он имел в виду, когда увидел это.

Гэвин стоял на одном колене, держа открытую коробочку с обручальным кольцом. Коннор открыл рот, смотря на Гэвина.

— Коннор, чёрт, детка. Я даже не могу выразить словами, как сильно я тебя люблю. Когда нам было всего пять, двадцать лет назад, ты сказал, что мы должны пожениться. Ты всё ещё хочешь этого? — спросил Гэвин, прослезившись, говоря всё это.

Коннор не мог говорить и просто кивнул, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать Гэвина. Гэвин проигнорировал аплодисменты в участке и весь отдался поцелую со своим женихом. Оторвавшись от него, Гэвин надел ему кольцо на палец.

Гэвин точно должен поблагодарить своего брата за то, что тот научил его слову «брак».


	10. Russian Roulette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Гэвина похитили, и всё пошло по пизд...

Гэвин почувствовал, что сердцебиение учащается, когда он начал осознавать, что происходит вокруг.

Он был привязан к стулу в тёмной комнате, но в ней висела одна лампочка. Свет от неё еле освещал старый стол, на котором лежал только один предмет — пистолет. Револьвер, который обычно используют в русской рулетке. Револьвер системы Нагана образца 1895 года.

— Гэвин Рид! Приятно видеть, что вы проснулись. Я боялась, что вы умерли от слишком сильного удара, — из тёмного угла комнаты раздался механический голос.

Гэвин пытался узнать этот голос, но его память, как и зрение, подводила детектива.

Последнее, что он помнил, это как шёл домой со станции, а потом он очнулся здесь.

— Кто ты? Где я, блять, нахожусь? — Гэвин сплюнул, прищурившись, чтобы попытаться хоть что-нибудь увидеть.

И он разглядел очертания женщины.

— Боже мой, а кто-то довольно раздражительный, — женщина хихикнула, медленно приближаясь.

Гэвин зарычал в ответ. Дама схватила пистолет и села на стол. Она вздохнула.

— Знаете, это довольно забавно. Ты пропал неделю назад, и ни один человек не заметил. Ваш парень, кстати, о, он волнуется. Бедный, он остался в вашей квартире и пытался найти улики. Да он практически на грани самоуничтожения, — сказала андроид, имитируя стрельбу из пистолета на последних словах.

Гэвин почувствовал, как из него ушли все силы. Твою мать, Коннор в одиночку переживал это безумие, пытаясь найти его.

— Ну, это было три дня назад. Мне надоело пускать его по ложному следу, — она легко засмеялась. — Наверное, он уже мёртв, — это ударило по Гэвину.

— Нет, — всхлип вырвался сквозь его губы против воли.

Он не должен был давать себе слабину, потому что андроид широко улыбнулась.

— Так это твой маленький триггер, да? Расскажи что-нибудь о нём, как его зовут? Коннор, верно? — спросила она, всё ещё улыбаясь.

— Не произноси его имени своими уродскими губами! — закричал Гэвин, натягивая ремни на руках.

Женщина просто рассмеялась.

— Как трогательно, — она встала.

—  _Рэй_ , — андроид зарычала, когда по внутренней связи раздался более мягкий голос.

— Я вернусь, — Гэвин ей перестал быть интересен, и она вышла из комнаты.

Немного света просочилось внутрь, но дверь быстро захлопнулась. Гэвин опустил голову вниз.

Никто не собирался его искать.

 

***

 

Коннор чувствовал скорость работы тириумного насоса, заворачивая за угол. Он скрестил пальцы. Если и здесь его ждёт провал, то всё. Это будет последняя зацепка по Гэвину. Он не хотел этого, не хотел в следующий раз увидеть лежащего Гэвина с пулей во лбу.

Коннор вместе с несколькими членами спецназа ожидали сигнала. Прошло несколько   
минут, когда Коннор услышал незнакомые голоса.

— Мы должны сделать это быстро, поторопись, или мне всё равно придётся тебя застрелить, — сказал кто-то.

Неожиданно заговорил кто-то второй:

— Рэй, мы должны убираться отсюда. Спецназ уже здесь.

Коннор выглянул за угол и увидел, как женщина-андроид усадила Гэвина в кресло. Другая женщина-андроид стояла позади них. Коннор почувствовал, как его «сердце» ухнуло вниз, когда вторая женщина вытащила наган и направила на Гэвина.

— Один, — сказала Рэй, нажимая на курок.

И он, и Гэвин вздрогнули и вздохнули с облегчением, когда раздался тихий щелчок. Коннор нервно наблюдал, когда она направила пистолет на себя.

— Два, — ещё один щелчок.

Коннор не знал, почему, но у него было плохое предчувствие относительно третьей пули. Не думая, он бросился вперёд, сжимая пистолет в руке.

— Полиция Детройта! Брось оружие! — он закричал, наставив на андроида оружие.

— Хорошо, — она выронила револьвер.

Коннор собирался отпустить пистолет и вызвать подкрепление, когда это произошло. Всё происходило быстро, и Коннор должен был это предугадать. Время, казалось, замедлилось, когда Рэй достала обычный пистолет и выстрелила Гэвину в живот. И андроиды бросились бежать, пока Коннор смог среагировать должным образом.

Коннор подбежал к Гэвину, упав на колени, и схватился за него руками. Он давил на рану, пытаясь остановить кровотечение.

— Срочно реанимацию! — закричал он.

— К-Коннор, — пробормотал Гэвин, протягивая руку, даже не пытаясь что-нибудь схватить.

Коннор взял его за руку.

— Тише, тише, всё в порядке. Их найдут, — тихо шептал Коннор, когда парамедики бросились к ним. Он помог им положить Гэвина на носилки и продолжил держать того за руки, когда они направились к машине скорой помощи.

Коннор быстро поцеловал костяшки пальцев на руке детектива, когда ему нужно было возвращаться в участок, чтобы написать отчёт.

 

***

 

Гэвин проснулся от ослепительного света в больнице. Он посмотрел на свою руку, чувствуя крепкую хватку Коннора, который находился в спящем режиме. Возле своей второй руки он увидел небольшой букет цветов.

— Он вот так уже весь день. Ждёт, когда ты очнёшься, — Гэвин повернул голову к Хэнку, опиравшемуся о дверной косяк.

Гэвин хотел остроумно пошутить, но в горле пересохло. Он оглянулся и увидел стакан с водой, стоявший слишком далеко. Посмотрел на Хэнка. Лейтенант закатил глаза и протянул ему стакан. Гэвин на одном дыхании выпил всю воду, вызвав у Хэнка смешок.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Гэвин хриплым голосом.

— Пришёл проведать Коннора. Он не вернулся домой прошлой ночью, подумал, что он здесь, — Хэнк снова вернулся к дверному косяку.

— Как долго меня не было? — вновь задал вопрос детектив, наблюдая за спящим Коннором.

Хэнк пожал плечами.

— Скорее всего неделю. Не знаю, честно. О, и Фаулер говорит, что ты не выйдешь на работу, пока точно не будешь в состоянии гоняться за преступниками, — сообщил лейтенант.

Но Гэвин не слышал его, он просто в упор смотрел на Коннора. Вспомнил его испуганное лицо, когда раздался решающий выстрел. Он нежно сжал руку Коннора, и андроид мягко улыбнулся. Может, это было бессознательно, а может, и нет. Кто знал?

Хэнк в конце концов ушёл, но Коннор всё ещё спал. Гэвин мог себе представить, насколько истощёнными могут быть андроиды. Особенно со всеми этими стрессами. И Гэвин радовался, что его парень сейчас отдыхает. Он смотрел телевизор, где показывали очень старый эпизод «Золотых девочек».

— Эта старая сучка Бетти Уайт всё ещё трепыхается, а ты получаешь пулю в живот и едва выживаешь. Чёрная магия, чувак, не иначе.

Гэвин посмотрел на источник звука. Тина и Крис с чем-то в руках.

— Эй, шлюшки, — поприветствовал Гэвин с дерьмовой ухмылкой. — Вы двое пришли ко мне во время своего перерыва? Бедняжки, я чувствую себя любимым. Что собираетесь делать дальше? Накормить меня виноградом? — ранение не мешало ему шутить как прежде.

Пришедшие одновременно закатили глаза.

— Серьёзно, Гэвин, как ты? — спросила Тина материнским тоном, даже не пытаясь поддразнить.

Гэвин пожал плечами.

— Это значит, что я чувствую себя хорошо. У меня «Золотые девочки», Коннор, свободное время и бесплатная еда, — на последних словах Гэвин указал на возможную лазанью в пакете у Тины. 

— Гэвин, тебя похитили, подстрелили, едва не убив. Психологически, — сказал Крис голосом, полным беспокойства.

Гэвин вновь пожал плечами.

— Честно говоря, я чувствую себя отлично. Не уверен, что это шок или что-то ещё, но эй, неважно.

Тина и Крис посмотрели друг на друга взглядами, говорившими: «Позже он одумается». Они остались на несколько минут, доставая то, что принесли. Конечно, была лазанья от жены Тины, а Крис принёс подарок от сына. Открытка для Гэвина. Просто лист бумаги с детским почерком и ужасными рисунками. Тем не менее, Гэвин знал, что будет хранить открытку до самой смерти.

 

***

 

Прошёл день, и всё нахлынуло. Похищение, жизнь на грани смерти, всё это.

Он почувствовал, что боль в животе усилилась, а глаза начало жечь. Дыхание участилось, а само состояние оставалось подавленным. Гэвин всхлипнул, чувствуя, как его обхватывают руками.

Коннор проснулся. Осторожно сел на больничную койку, стараясь не мешать оборудованию. Он расположился так, чтобы Гэвин оказался у него между ног. Он притянул своего детектива к груди, успокаивая. Шептал ему на ухо, что всё в порядке, что Гэвин в порядке. Запустил руки в волосы Гэвина. И когда он успокоился, пришли медсёстры.

Гэвин прижимался к груди Коннора, теребя его пиджак от КиберЛайф, когда андроид прижался мягким поцелуем к его волосам.

Медсёстры заставили Коннора слезть с кровати, чтобы они могли посмотреть Гэвина, но после того, как они закончили, андроид вернулся на прежнее место.

Гэвин всегда чувствовал себя в безопасности в объятиях Коннора, он чувствовал себя хорошо и тепло.

— Я люблю тебя, — наконец, сказал Гэвин, разворачиваясь к Коннору, ловя его мягкую улыбку и поцелуй.

— И я люблю тебя.


End file.
